


Тихая гавань

by silver_autumn



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, x-over
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это было так похоже на его родителей — называть Лондоном дыру посередине Огайо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тихая гавань

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Тихая гавань  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: .Аль., Kurt Hummel  
> Размер: мини, 1 879 слов  
> Пейринг: Джексон Уиттмор/Себастиан Смайт  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: ангст и романс  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Краткое содержание: Это было так похоже на его родителей — называть Лондоном дыру посередине Огайо. Кроссовер с Тинвафлей.  
> Предупреждение: таймлайн — начало третьего сезона и там, и там

Джексону казалось, что тщательно подогнанная форма душила его, сжимала на шее красно-синий галстук, затягивая его всё туже и туже. По ночам он не спал, лёжа на спине и глядя широко раскрытыми глазами в потолок. Тихий, почти неуловимый для обычного слуха храп соседа мешал ему заснуть, и он наблюдал за тем, как свет почти полной луны рисовал на потолке причудливые узоры.  
  
Джексону хотелось завыть — громко, отчаянно. По-волчьи.  
  
Вместо этого он рывком перевернулся лицом к стене и закрыл глаза.  
  


***

  
Это было так похоже на его родителей — называть Лондоном дыру посередине Огайо.  
  
— Тебе там понравится, сын, — отец не смотрел вперёд, положив руки на руль, пока Джексон рассматривал двухэтажное старинное здание. — Лакросс, парни твоего возраста, хорошие учителя… Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь.  
  
Джексон не ответил. От отца так сильно пахло страхом и ложью, что Джексон буквально вылетел из машины, громко хлопнув дверью.  
  
Иногда — слишком часто, если быть честным, — он проклинал тот день, когда показался на пороге сгоревшего дома Хейлов и совершил самый идиотский поступок в свой жизни.  
  


***

  
В Далтоне действительно играли в лакросс — по правде сказать, Джексон был удивлён, когда впервые увидел, с какой яростью врезались друг в друга на поле игроки. А ещё здесь носили тесную форму, от которой у Джексона чесалась кожа, а волк глубоко внутри скулил и рвался на свободу, распевали глупые песенки и заставляли по вечерам делиться наболевшим с одноклассниками. Для улучшения атмосферы в коллективе, объяснил ему местный психолог, когда Джексон сидел у него в кабинете и проходил какие-то непонятные и никому не нужные тесты.  
  
Джексон никогда не видел такой красивой и такой дорогой клетки.  
  


***

  
Первое полнолуние прошло почти незаметно. В памяти ещё хранилась боль от жёстких ударов Дерека и его резкие, но понятные приказы, хранилось ощущение подчинения более сильному и свободы от этого, хранился нежный клубничный запах кожи Лидии и тепло её прикосновений.  
  
Джексон бежал по ночному лесу, не чувствуя запаха других волков — вообще никого, кроме не стоящей внимания мелочи и людей, проклятых людей, — вдыхал полной грудью ночной воздух и тихонько выл, когда скрытая за облаками луна на несколько секунд заливала светом всё вокруг.  
  
Ему никто не отвечал.  
  


***

  
К концу сентября его наконец-то поставили на первую линию, и Джексон выплёскивал ярость на поле, опрокидывая соперников на спины с такой силой, что им требовались минуты, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Джексон ненавидел это место. Ненавидел форму красного цвета, на которой был набит совсем другой номер, а не его счастливое 37. Ненавидел идиота-тренера, который упорно обращался к нему на «вы» и говорил предельно корректно, но не умел зажечь команду перед игрой. Ненавидел полупустые трибуны, заполненные только девчонками в форменных блейзерах и клетчатых юбочках сестринской частной школы. Ненавидел придурка-капитана с идиотским именем Себастиан, который вечно сиял самодовольной ухмылкой и дрочил в душе.  
  
Ненавидел до скрежета отросших клыков.  
  
Но Джексон терпел. Дерек ведь говорил ему, что контроль и терпение — вот чему надо учиться в первую очередь. А Джексон всегда был способным учеником.  
  


***

  
Второе полнолуние в одиночестве Джексон запомнил обрывками: запах сладкой крови кружил голову, и он блуждал по лесу, отчаянно пытаясь обуздать рвущегося на волю волка, сохранить истончающийся на глазах контроль, но получалось плохо.  
  
Утром местные газеты не пестрели заголовками о нападении диких животных, но Джексон был уверен, что так не будет продолжаться бесконечно.  
  


***

  
Телефон отца предлагал Джексону оставить сообщение после сигнала. Его мать была вне зоны доступа. Хейл просто не брал трубку.  
  
Джексон мерил шагами комнату, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол зверем. Время ускользало, утекало сквозь пальцы тоненькой струйкой, а он всё ещё не знал, что делать.  
  
— Ищи стаю, — сказал ему Дерек на их последней тренировке. — Омеги долго не живут, Уиттмор. И ищи новый якорь. Он тебе понадобится.  
  
У Джексона не было стаи, не было дома, а его якорь разъела морская соль. И он понятия не имел, где искать новый.  
  
Но Далтон давал ощущение пристанища, иллюзию почвы под ногами, и Джексон безумно боялся, что, уйдя отсюда, нарушив молчаливое распоряжение отца и отправившись на поиски стаи, он потеряет даже те крохи, что у него ещё оставались. И он прожигал взглядом замок на этой клетке, который так легко было открыть, но не мог решиться.  
  
— Омега, — методично выбивал он кулаком по осколкам разлетевшегося от первого удара зеркала в тишине ночи. — Жалкий омега, Уиттмор. Вот и всё.  
  


***

  
Третье полнолуние Джексон не помнил. Он пришёл в себя, когда холодное осеннее солнце уже стояло высоко над горизонтом, замёрзший и почти обнажённый. На его руках засохла густая кровь, не человеческая, но и не кроличья, а шум шоссе слышался в нескольких милях к северу. Джексон обхватил себя руками и привалился к стволу дерева, прищурил глаза и посмотрел на солнце. Надо было ждать вечера.  
  
Он вышел к шоссе почти у самого Далтона. Время подходило к одиннадцати, дорога была абсолютно пустой, и ему оставалось всего лишь обойти школу и просочиться через запасной вход в жилую часть и потом в свою комнату, но он пропустил мимо ушей шум приближающейся машины и очнулся уже тогда, когда послышался визг тормозов.  
  
— Давай подвезу, Уиттмор, — сверкнул своей вечно самодовольной ухмылкой Себастиан.  
  
От него несло выпивкой, сигаретным дымом и чужим, незнакомым потом — но не сексом. Джексон подавил внезапно появившееся желание запихнуть его под горячий душ и смыть все лишние запахи, оставив только один, горький, ставший за последние месяцы привычным. Вместо этого он пожал плечами и забрался на переднее сидение чёрного джипа, блаженно вдохнув тёплый воздух.  
  
— Я не стану спрашивать, — сказал Себастиан, когда они въехали на парковку. — Но только будь осторожнее, Уиттмор.  
  
Джексон услышал, как Смайт судорожно вдохнул — он выбрался из салона машины абсолютно бесшумно, оставив открытой дверь.  
  
Далтон встретил его мёртвой тишиной.  
  


***

  
А после этого Смайт как-то резко стал постоянно крутиться рядом. Джексон не обращал внимания, только всё время улавливал его запах, который и так давно впитался в коридоры и классные комнаты, но теперь постоянно был острее, свежее, он отвлекал внимание и заставлял украдкой искать долговязую фигуру, которая неизменно находилась неподалёку. Себастиан пересел к нему на истории, которую читал Зануда Уилл, и начал корябать на полях блокнота грубые, но неизменно смешные комментарии, подсаживался в библиотеке и похлопывал по плечу на тренировках.  
  
И как-то внезапно Джексон понял, что за три месяца почти никому не сказал больше нескольких предложений, что он почти шарахался от людей, пытавшихся завязать с ним разговор. Он даже не знал, чего боялся больше: что располосует кому-нибудь горло отросшими когтями или что снова окажется в плену чужой воли, пожав протянутую для знакомства руку.  
  
А Смайт не стал спрашивать разрешения.  
  


***

  
Джексон даже не понял, как это произошло: только что они орали друг на друга до хрипоты, споря о стратегии следующей игры, а в следующую секунду оказались на кровати Себастиана в его комнате-одиночке, обмениваясь поцелуями-укусами. Джексон почти ничего не соображал, его вело от тепла человеческого тела, от бешеного возбуждения, которым пах Себастиан, от горьковатого вкуса и сбившегося дыхания. А ещё от ощущения того, что его контроль не собирался никуда пропадать: Джексон чувствовал, как его волк довольно поскуливает внутри и не собирается вмешиваться. Но всё равно он оставался напряжённым, как струна, боясь расслабиться и отпустить себя.  
  
— Расслабься, — провёл ладонями по его плечам Себастиан. — Не зажимайся так, Уиттмор.  
  
Джексон зарычал, на секунду оскалив человеческие зубы. Ему хотелось оставить на Смайте багровые отметины, заставить его подчиниться, признать превосходство Джексона, поскуливать и просить о пощаде. Но от Себастиана веяло какой-то абсолютной уверенностью в себе, он казался наполненным странной внутренней силой и почему-то до безумия понимающе смотрел на него с мягкой улыбкой на губах.  
  
И Джексон внезапно понял, что не сможет просто взять то, чего ему настолько хочется: не имеет права или ещё не заслужил, он никак не мог разобраться в своих ощущениях, — но в одном был уверен точно.  
  
Он вцепился выскочившими когтями в простыни с красно-синей эмблемой и на секунду прикрыл вспыхнувшие ярким голубым светом глаза, а потом перевернулся на спину и с едва слышным поскуливанием откинул голову назад, подставив беззащитное горло под мгновенно последовавший поцелуй-укус.  
  


***

  
Джексон не раз называл себя не только придурком, но и словами похлеще, но он никогда не чувствовал себя идиотом больше, чем теперь.  
  
Его волк довольно поскуливал внутри, сворачивался клубком и потягивался, купаясь в окончательно впитавшемся в кожу Джексона запахе. А сам Джексон привязывал себя к якорю, который явно собирался утащить его с собой на самое дно.  
  
Потому что Себастиан никуда не исчез, а багровые метки на горле Джексона, которые он не мог залечить, как ни пытался, обновлялись с завидным постоянством. Потому что Джексон начинал забывать, как пах Себастиан до того, как их запахи начали смешиваться. Потому что полнолуние приближалось, а Джексон не чувствовал, что контроль ускользает у него из-под пальцев. Потому что так не могло продолжаться долго, зная его удачу и жизненные принципы Себастиана. Потому что Джексон знал, что после потери второго якоря его волк окончательно слетит с катушек.  
  
Но он не мог ничего с собой поделать, отчаянно цепляясь за единственное, что удерживало его на краю безумия. До того, как три недели назад он очнулся в лесу, Джексон ни разу не догадывался, о чём говорил Дерек, когда рассказывал о потерявших разум омегах, у него просто не получалось это представить. И только оказавшись на самой грани, он начал понимать, что именно Хейл имел в виду, и готов был сделать всё, чтобы этого избежать. Или хотя бы отсрочить.  
  
А Себастиан, казалось, даже понимал это — или улавливал каким-то шестым чувством: он позволял Джексону валяться в его постели, пропитывая простыни своим запахом, отдавал мягкие, ненавязчивые приказы-просьбы, от которых волк Джексона, истосковавшийся по определённости и твёрдости альфы, буквально сиял от радости, и крепко сжимал руку или похлопывал по плечу каждый раз, как Джексон чувствовал, что губы начинают покалывать клыки.  
  
Он удерживал его — сам, добровольно, ни о чём не спрашивая. И это было странным, слишком странным, но Джексон просто не находил в себе сил волноваться. Только не сейчас.  
  


***

  
Когда Джексон нашёл тайник, комнату Себастиана заливало яркое апрельское солнце.  
  
Ему просто было лень идти к себе за своим учебником французского, и он потянулся за точно такой же книгой, лежавшей на полке над кроватью. Только движение у него вышло по-человечески неловким и по-волчьи сильным.  
  
А теперь Джексон зачарованно смотрел на разлетевшиеся по полу бумажки: сложенную пополам фотографию, где на плече Себастиана лежала слишком хорошо знакомая Джексону испещрённая морщинами рука Джерарда Аржента, с подписью «Никогда не забывай о своём предназначении», выведенной почерком всё того же старика; копии книжных страниц, где старинные французские слова окаймляли рисунки трав, которые Джексон не мог не узнать; распечатанные разрезы серебряных пуль и не знакомых ему ритуалов. Скользил взглядом по нише за кроватью, где лежали два пистолета и аккуратно упакованные в не пропускающую запах упаковку пули, которые не могли быть заряжены ничем, кроме аконита. Смотрел и не знал, что теперь делать. В голове звенела абсолютная пустота, и даже волк не бесился от ярости, замерев на месте так же, как и Джексон.  
  
Когда Себастиан вернулся в комнату, он всё ещё не отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Джексон, — тихо и почти испуганно позвал его Себастиан. — Послушай, я…  
  
Джексон медленно развернулся, сжав пальцы в кулаки, и почувствовал, как когти оставили царапины на ладонях. Его глаза горели ярким голубым цветом, и он оскалил зубы в улыбке.  
  
Его волк тоже очнулся и бился внутри, пытаясь выбраться на свободу, но он слишком разленился за последнее время. А Джексон понял, что уже всё для себя решил: в конце концов, он был омегой, который потерял свою стаю и почти возвёл до статуса альфы свой якорь, за пазухой у которого оказались заряженные аконитом пули. Что ещё можно было от него ожидать?  
  
И поэтому, когда пахнущий ужасом и немного отчаянием Себастиан подошёл к нему вплотную и, внимательно глядя в глаза, наклонил голову, открывая беззащитную шею, Джексон, как и четыре месяца назад, не смог сомкнуть клыки.


End file.
